Midnight
by summer101
Summary: Sakura is friends with a vampier Sasuke. He saves her life. He takes her with him. What will happen? find out if you read. parings SasukeSakura NarutoHinata TentenNeji and more rated M for later on chapties
1. Chapter 1

Dissclamier: I do NOT own Naruto in any way

Ok, well this is a vampire fanfic. So if you dont like vampiers dont read this story )

* * *

...**Midnight**...

**Chapter Title**

**Save Me

* * *

**

It was Midnight, as the moon was in the sky and shadows played in the dark. A 18 year old Sakura was standing by the window

wating for him to come. "Where the hell is he" Sakura said as she tapped her foot on the ground. Sakura left the window

and walked over to her bed, she layed down to rest, after all it was 12pm at night. As she was laying down to rest she drifted

into a dream/flashback

* * *

_"Mommy, Daddy are we their yet" asked a 6 year old Sakura Haruno. She was sitting in the back seat _

_of a car, with her parents in the front seat. "No hunny bee, were not their yet" said sakuras father. they _

_were driving back from a birthday party, it was around 8:00pm at night. They were driving on the road, _

_coming up to an inter section ( 4 way road ) they were just about to go through the inter section to the _

_other side when a 4x4 (truck) slamed into the side of the car . The mother was killed instintly. The car _

_went rolling, it stoped when it hit a tellphone poll. The car was crushed, the father died next after the mother._

_Sakura ducked down, and covered her head. Sakura could here sirens in the distance. (by the way the car is upside_

_down) She tilted her head to look out the window and , saw a boy around her age runnig over to the car. When the_

_boy got over to the car he bent down to see if anyone was alive. He noticed a girl in the back seat. He gave her_

_a hand " take my hand" Sakura did what she was told and took his hand, which was quite cold. He pulled her out of_

_the car. "Please get my parents out of the car, please" she said. The boy looked at her with sadden eyes " your parents."_

_he said just above a wisper. she nodded "Their no longer with us" he said it in a sad way. She looked at him in_

_disbelief, shakeing her head vilontly crying at the same time. The boy pulled her into a hug, even he didnt no her_

_his parents died too so he new exactly how she felt. As he was holding her, Sakura was in so much shock, she fainted_

_in the boys arms. He looked down at her and thought 'I guess i cant leave her here. I no ill take her to that old castle'_

_he thought he heared the sirens getting closer. The boy picked her up bridel style and stood up, His wings came out _

_on his back ( hes a vampier) and he flew into the midnight sky.

* * *

_

Sakura woke up shaking with tears ready to fall and the tears did fall. Sasuke finaly got there and slid the window open and went into her

room. Sasuke looked over at her and saw that she was shaking , wait not only shaking but crying also._ 'she must of had that dream again_

he thought. he walked over to the bed side and sat down. He lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder. "hey did you have that dream again?"

Sasuke asked, she nodded. Sasuke was debating to hold her or not to

_**you morron get over there and hold her, she needs it right now**_

_no, why would I do that its not like me, and who the HELL are you to tell me what to do morron_

_**It will be like you when Im done with you , and if you dont go over their ill make you, morron**_

_fine, fine dont be so pushy_

He was just about to bring her in an embrace, when Sakura turned around and flung her self at Sasuke. Sakuras arms around Sasukes neck.

Sasuke stayed still in shock but after the shock he wraped his arms around her small fragile waist. Sakuras face pushed into his chest.

_Ha, she did it first I didnt lose my reputaion_

_**I cant belive im your in your fucking mind, why o why do I have to be with you, your so selfish, you wouldnt lose your reputaion for Sakura**_

_mabey, whatever_

Sakura stoped crying and pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit sad with her out of the embrace and the lost of warmth.

"Sorry" Sakura said wiping the rest of her tears away "whatever" Sasuke said mono tone. Sakura friendly punched him in the gut.

"Shut-up baka" Sakura said giggling. Sasuke always new how to make a sitchewation better (i dont no how to spell sitchewation could some one help?)

Sakura looked at Sasuke "can I come with you to your headquarters? Please, pretty pretty please" Sakura wined "No" was his answer "No? why

Im here all alone at the castle and only see you at night, so you better give me a good reason" Sakura demaned "fine you can come, but when

we go through the gates tonight stay quite, Ill tell the boss tomorrow. Go get your bag" Sasuke said. Sakura squealed, Sasuke sighed. Sakura got up

throwing stuff in to a bag. 5 min. later, Sasuke was on the bed with his eyes closed. "ready" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke got up off the bed

and walked over to her. Sasuke picked her up bridel style just like when they were 6. Sakura squeked as he this. Sasuke walked over to the window

and opened it. Sasuke jumped out. Sakura screamed. "what are ya screaming for " Sasuke said a little confused Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Whatever" Sasuke said looking away form Sakura to see where he was flying to. Sakura fell asleep in Sasukes arms, head against his chest.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and smirked.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think. Dont flmae. I had a dream about this so I made it into a story. I may or may not continue? you tell me ) 


	2. New Home

* * *

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto

Hey people, sorry I havent added the next chaptie sooner I was sick with the flue It sucked.

* * *

**..._Midnight_...**

**_Chapter Title_**

**_A New Home

* * *

_**

**What Happened in the last chaptie**

Sakura stoped crying and pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit sad with her out of the embrace and the lost of warmth.

"Sorry" Sakura said wiping the rest of her tears away "whatever" Sasuke said mono tone. Sakura friendly punched him in the gut.

"Shut-up baka" Sakura said giggling. Sasuke always new how to make a sitchewation better (i dont no how to spell sitchewation could some one help?)

Sakura looked at Sasuke "can I come with you to your headquarters? Please, pretty pretty please" Sakura wined "No" was his answer "No? why

Im here all alone at the castle and only see you at night, so you better give me a good reason" Sakura demaned "fine you can come, but when

we go through the gates tonight stay quite, Ill tell the boss tomorrow. Go get your bag" Sasuke said. Sakura squealed, Sasuke sighed. Sakura got up

throwing stuff in to a bag. 5 min. later, Sasuke was on the bed with his eyes closed. "ready" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke got up off the bed

and walked over to her. Sasuke picked her up bridel style just like when they were 6. Sakura squeked as he this. Sasuke walked over to the window

and opened it. Sasuke jumped out. Sakura screamed. "what are ya screaming for " Sasuke said a little confused Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Whatever" Sasuke said looking away form Sakura to see where he was flying to. Sakura fell asleep in Sasukes arms, head against his chest.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and smirked.

* * *

**2:06am**

As Sasuke made his way to the front gate of an organization, he saw three gaurds standing at the gate.As Sasuke got closer he could

tell it was Naruto, Neji, Lee. They werent necessarily his firends but they were kind people, sometimes. Sasuke walked up to the gate with Sakura still

In his firm grasp. "Hey dobe, Im back did you bring me some food?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone. " SASUKE-TEME I -" But before Naruto could

finish his sentence Sasuke covered his mouth. "Shut up, youll wake up the people and her" Sasuke said as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sasuke, you know were not aloud outsiders in here, especially humans" Neji said looking at the girl suspiciously. "Hes right Sasuke, I wonder if shell

go out with me? _PING_" Lee did the unfamous pose of his. Everyone sweatdroped, Sasuke on the other hand walked over to lee and wacked him across

the head " Shut up, she wont be going out with a person who wares tights" Sasuke said in mono tone.

Neji leaned against a tree in front of the gate. "You do know Orochimaru might have a say in this since shes not a vampire" Neji said as he closed his eyes.

"yeah I know, Ill bring her to him tommorow. Now can I go in" Sasuke asked. "Sure, but be careful. O by the way whats her name?" Naruto asked. "Sakura,

Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked in the gate.

Sasuke walked down the hallway in the organization with Sakura in his arms. He got to a room with the number _37 _. Sasuke entered the room/apartment

and locked the door, set the keys down on the table after that he walked down the hallway past the bathroom and past his bedroom to another bedroom

he set Sakura down on a Dark blue sheeted bed. He took off her shoes and socks and put them on the floor beside the bed, Sasuke walked up to where

Sakuras head was, he brushed away a stray hair that was in her face. Sasuke simrked and walked away from the bed, he stoped at the doorway to look

back one last time before he too would go to sleep.

Sasuke walked down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke turned on the water and took off his clothes ( XD ) He walked into the shower

(Its a stand up shower, like mine hehe) He thoght about what he was going/how he was going to keep her here and tell Orochimaru. _' This might be harder _

_than I thought, how am I suppose to feed her better yet what, I really dont think she likes blood. How in the world am I going to tell the boss'. _Sasuke thought

hard. Sasuke turned off the shower and got into his PJs which was just boxers with no top, He brushed his teeth turned the light out to the bathroom and

walked down the hall to his room. He walked over to his bed, tuked his self in and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**8:00am **

**Sakuras Room**

Sakura woke up the next morning groggily. She looked around and nothing was familiar, The walls were a smokey blue her bed had a black would frame

and Dark blue sheets. The she remembered that she went with Sasuke to the place he stayed at. ( A/N: Hey people could oone of you guys give me a couple

of good names for the 'organization' Ill do a vote at my school )) Sakura sat up and realized she was in PJs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke woke up to a start of a scream, but it wasnt just anyones scream it was Sakuras scream. Sasuke flung

him self out of his bed and ran down the hallway to Sakuras room and flung the door open. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a urgency and questiony voice.

Sakura stoped screaming to look at him. _' OMG HES ONLY IN BOXERS' _Sakura thought and looked away from him and his body blushing. "Sakura?"

Sasuke said in a more calm voice and walked over the the bed side. "Did you have that dream again?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head "No". " Than what

is it?" Sasuke getting a little angry, who wouldnt he only got 7 hours of sleep. "Who changed me?" Sakura asked just above a wisper. " O, Tenten did

shes a girl and im a boy I didnt want to invade your privacy not that I would" Sasuke said in mono tone. "o" Sakura said feeling a little embarrassed.

"um...Thanks, wheres the shower?" Sakura asked as she stood up. " Down the hallway first door to the right, Theres clothes there to" Sasuke said sitting

down on her new bed. "Thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she left the room. "Hn" Sasuke said and got off her bed to go get dressed.

After Sakura was done her shower she walked down the hallway in Sasukes aparment to the kitchen. " Hey Sasuke, umm what are you doing?" Sakura

asked because she smelled somthing burning. Sasuke turned around to look at her " Hey, well I didnt have any food for you know humans because Im a

vampire so Tenten brought some food for you and Im trying too cook the damn food" Sasuke said a little irritated with the food that was black. Sakura

looked over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. " Baka, what the hell is that a green egg mixed with hot sause and patatos." Sakura said giggling

Sasuke blushed a little and turned away from Sakura so she couldnt see his face. "Here, let me help you." Sakura pushed him out of the kitchen to the living

room. "Wait Here" Sakura demand. "But, Sakura" Sasuke said "No buts just wait Here as I cook myself some breakfast" Sakura said and left Sasuke standing

in the living room.

* * *

After Sakura had finished here breakfast ( which was pancakes but Im too lazy to write that) She walked to the living room to where she left Sasuke.

She walked into the living room to find him eating tamatos. "Hey, I thought vampires only ate/ drank _blood"_ She empathized the last word. " I like

tomato and no one will stop me from eating them" Sasuke said taking another bite in his tamato. Sakura grabbed the half eaten tomato out of Sasukes hand

and took a bite out of it and handed it back. Sasuke scowled as she smirked and stood up off the couch. "When are we going to see you boss?" Sakura asked

"Right, lets go now I guess" Sasuke said standing up. Sakura looked up at him he was a head taller than him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you

coming with me." Sasuke said already standing at the door. Sakura blushed and walked over to him.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked through the Hallways of the organization, to Orochimarus office they bumbed into Sasukes _friends_. "Hey Sasuke-teme and

Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a loud voice "who are they?" Sakura asked "O, right well Thats Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Temari, Garra, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino,

Shikamaru and choji." Sasuke said pointing to all of them. "Welcome to your new home Sakura" Tenten aid as she walked over and gave Sakura a hug.

"Hey, Temari can she come to the slumber party?" Ino asked "Sure why not, she is a girl after all" Temari said "Hey well talk to you later we have to go see

Orochimaru" Sasuke said pulling Sakura along with him.

**Orochimarus Office

* * *

**

_'Knock, Knock, Knock _Sasuke knocked on tow large black doors. "Come in" they heard someone say from the other side. Sasuke opened the doors and walked

in with Sakura behind him. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun _what do you need" Orochimaru asked ' God damit why does he have to us _kun _after my name' Sasuke thought.

" First of all, stop calling me _Sasuke-kun _and second-" He brought Sakura out from behind him. The gaurds around Orochimaru held out there weapons.

Orochimaru put his hand up to signal them to put their weapons down. "Sasuke you know we do not alow humans in here" Orochimaru said looking at the girl.

"Yes, I know but she has no family and I took care of her since she was six and I thought she could come here with us even though she is human I will train

her to be a ninja like us so she will be of use." Sasuke said " What is her name?" Orochimaru asked. This time Sasuke didnt answer Sakura did "My name

is Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Sakura said walking infront of Sasuke and bowing. "May I ask for permission to stay here" Sakura asked

"I guess, but you will have to do missions and some missions reply for you to kill the person or target, Sakura" Orochimaru said " you both may leave"

He said again. With a bow the both left the room. "Sir, are you sure about this" a man coming out from the corner of darkness "Yes Kabuto, I am sure of it"

Orochimaru said as he smirked

* * *

(A/N:) So What did you think ? I am alowing people to help me with some spelling mistakes

Sorry about the long wait to all of my stories Dazzled by Stars, There Goes Santa Clause and

Midnight I have the flue so I havent been up to writing the next story I will try to update as soon as possible

In the Future of this story

There will be a Dance

A Band

Slumber party

Mabey a lemon or a lime ( not sure if im up to wirting something like that)

and more


End file.
